


With You

by kanawhattt



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanawhattt/pseuds/kanawhattt
Summary: Gulf brings up a time where Mew told him hugging is a form of communication.
Relationships: MewGulf - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 111





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i’m back with my second short fic! i hope you guys enjoy! after watching mewgulf’s make a list video i was inspired to write this
> 
> -kanawhattt

“P’Mew why do you enjoy hugging me so much?” Gulf softly asked as the elder’s arms tightened around him.

The two had just finished filming scenes for their upcoming show Tharntype the series. They had only known each other for a few months, yet had managed to become inseparable within the short period of time.

Naturally Gulf took some time to warm up to others due to his introverted personality, but something about Mew since the moment he met him, always made him feel safe. It’s why in the past he said he knew Mew would protect him.

It had only been weeks since he met him, yet he boldly stated that because he knew Mew would. Since that day, that’s exactly what he’s done. Protect Gulf at all costs no matter what.

Mew smiled at the question and rested his chin on the boy’s shoulder.

“Because you don’t talk a lot nong. And I figured not only will it help us get closer, but also that when we hug we’ll be able to sense the other’s feelings, and you’ll be able to tell what i’m thinking about.”

Gulf thought over his words and suddenly sat up abruptly, causing Mew’s arms to fall off of him. “Did I say something wrong?” It’s the complete opposite actually.

What he's noticed about Mew is the fact he makes him feel understood. No matter if he’s sleepy and moody or simply being his usual reserved self, Mew never gets frustrated with him. Instead, he holds him in his arms and provides a sense of comfort to him that made his chest fill up with warmth.

Instead of responding, the younger boy sent him a shy smile that made his eyes twinkle, and pulled him into a warm hug. It was as if both of their hearts synced exactly at that moment, and Mew smiled burying his face into his neck.

With a gentle squeeze from Gulf he attempted to test out this theory of his.

 _Thank you for trying to understand me._ He received a firm squeeze in return which made him smile, because he knew exactly what Mew was thinking.

 _I’ll always do my best to understand you._ Since that day, the pair embraced each other always. If things were hard they would hug. If one of them was frustrated or sulky they would hug. If they had a stressful day full of lives or solo events they would hug. Hugging had become their primary way of communicating. That and simply looking at each other.

After almost knowing each other for two years not only had their relationship developed, but the two of them had a strong understanding of one another that even gave them chills at times.

“P’Mew once told me that when we hug we’ll be able to sense the others feelings, and what he is thinking about.” Gulf said as they were being filmed for a show that would be aired a few weeks from them.

They had a blast walking around the newly renovated Mall of Thailand and picking outfits for each other. The episode closed out with them being asked questions and having to choose which answer they preferred.

The question that had been asked was between hugging and cheek kisses which one did they prefer. Before, Gulf would’ve chosen cheek kisses for sure, however after falling in love with Mew and accepting his affection of love of hugging, hugging him had become his new favorite thing. Aside from kissing him of course.

“You remembered.” Mew commented, as they now lounged in bed, in their shared condo. They loved days where they didn’t have any evening schedules, because it meant they could meet at home and spend the rest of the night together away from the outside world.

“Remembered what thirak?” Small arms wound around Mew’s mid section, and the familiar weight of his special one caused him to smile and lean down to lightly knock his forehead against his.

“What you said earlier about hugging. it’s been over a year and you remembered what I said to you.”

“Oh that! Of course I did phi. I remember everything you tell me. And what you said really stuck with me. I like that it’s our thing now.”

Mew gritted his teeth and his eyes scrunched the way they did everytime Gulf did something cute, and he proceeded to squish his poong ka tee before scooping him up in his arms. Sniff kisses were then placed over the younger boy’s neck, and his angelic giggles filled the air.

“P’mewwwww.”

“Tua aengggg.” Mew responded in the same whiny voice and planted a soft round of pecks on his favorite set of plump and pouty lips. He felt his personal ball of happiness smile beneath his lips before pecking his lips back repeatedly causing the older man to laugh.

Hearing the beautiful song of Mew’s laughter caused by himself was enough for Gulf to start cutely placing kisses all over his face and any patch of skin he could reach. These are the moments they loved the most. Soft kisses in the comforts of their home where prying eyes weren’t watching their every move and they were free to do whatever they wanted.

“P’Gul-“ Mew’s words were then swallowed and his breathing hitched as the boy in his arms suddenly kissed him so hard and unexpectedly he thought his heart had stopped.

Once he registered the fact that he was being kissed in a way that brought chills down his spine he quickly kissed him back eagerly. The sound of their lips brushing and biting one another’s soon filled the air and somehow they had both ended up a mess of limbs making out for what felt like hours.

Once they had kissed each other to the point their lips were bruised and swollen, they resumed cuddling. Long fingers combed through Gulf’s messy locks and his eyes and the couple resumed their usual routine of lounging around.

“Did you ever imagine we’d end up like this?” Gulf asked, drawing little circles into Mew’s arm that was wrapped tight around him.

“Hugging after making out?”

Gulf snickered and shook his head before changing their positions so he was now laying across Mew’s chest facing him with bright doe eyes.

He then motioned to them currently all over each other for emphasis. “I mean like this phi. together. in our own home.”

“Hmm not at first, but the more you opened up to me and the more you started to depend on me, the more I wanted you around. And now that I have you I can’t imagine living a live where you’re not mine.”

Cherry cheeks and a shy smile stared back at Mew, and all the elder could do was place a soft kiss on the blushing boy’s forehead.

“I’m happy that you never gave up on trying to get me to open up. You made me want to honestly. I saw a man who deserved to be loved whole heartedly and I couldn’t help but give myself to you. You’ve always been special to me.” Gulf replied, placing a kiss on Mew’s t shirt clad chest.

“You’ve always been my special one too tua aeng.”

Soft kisses resumed, and neither of them even cared about the fact that their lips were already sore and bruised from their first round of kisses. They couldn’t get enough of each other. After a few more minutes of passionate kissing, Gulf shifted so Mew was now his little spoon.

Early in to their relationship Gulf made the decision to not always be the one receiving hugs and cuddles, so every night he makes it a point to hold his ray of sunshine before bed. Sometimes they even fell asleep like that.

A wave of undisturbed comfortable silence had taken over, and all that could be heard was Mew’s occasional humming. Gulf recognized the familiar tune of season of you and immediately felt himself start to be lulled to sleep.

Season of you had managed to become his lullaby thanks to Mew, who has been singing it to him every single night before bed. When he’s not singing it, he hums it to him until the boy is fast asleep in his arms.

“P’Gulf?” Mew called, suddenly halting his humming.

“Hmm?” Gulf sleepily muttered, almost on the verge of becoming one with sleep.

“I wanted to say what I was going to earlier before you interrupted me with kisses.”

Instead of responding, Gulf proceeded to wrap his insanely long legs around his boyfriend, and tightened his arms and completely clung to the warm body of his lover. Gulf knew exactly what the older wanted to say, so he stole a page from his book and decided to hug him to tell him exactly what it is he knew Mew was about to say. 

_I love you too thirak. And I can’t wait to stay together forever._

**And with that unspoken promise being shared, the two of them fell asleep. Completely content with one another and their favorite form of communication. Hugging.**


End file.
